I Love Myself, I Want You To Love Me
by Barbie Shoes
Summary: "I don't want... anybody else... when I think about you, I..." — Femslash, Cath/Sara
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ta-da! I'm back! Haha. So I've been TRYING to work on this other fic (pipergilmore, you know lol) but it is just being a pain in my butt. Then, I made a Cath/Sara video on youtube to "I Touch Myself" (under the screen name "shanmga," go ahead an look it up) and well, I got inspired... :) This is basically going to be endless smutt, and a lot more lighthearted than my other fics (including the other I am working on), so I hope you all enjoy!_

_And as always, reviews, reviews, reviews please!! Maybe they will help unstick me from the rut I am in with my other fic... :)  
_

* * *

Catherine sat alone in her office, still seething.

"_I haven't had sex in six- no, seven months!" _

Catherine groaned as she recalled her confession to Grissom, the one she'd made moments before he blew up at her, accusing her of "ethically compromising the lab."

True, it had been months since she'd gotten laid. But the last time she'd had _good _sex? It had to be more like, _years_. These men- no, not _men. _They may be fully grown, but they were just boys. These _boys, _simply couldn't satisfy her, or were too preoccupied with themselves to try.

She seemed to live in a perpetual state of arousal, and now she was angry at Grissom for his accusations. Horny and pissed off. Not exactly an ideal combination. Against her better judgment, she slid a hand between her legs, desperate to relieve some of the pressure. She imagined strong, yet gentle hands touching her. Soft, full lips on her skin. Her pace quickened.

Just as she became bold enough to reach up and unbutton her pants, she halted with a start as she heard a knock on the door. The intruder didn't wait for a reply before invading the room, and Catherine's not-so-private moment.

Catherine's already flushed cheeks burned even deeper, as she came face to face with the possessor of the hands and lips she'd been fantasizing about only seconds before.

"Sara," she huffed breathlessly, swallowing hard to choke back her embarrassment. Sara squinted quizzically as she took in Catherine's appearance. Her eyes began to travel the room with suspicion, as Catherine became increasingly uncomfortable. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary aside from Catherine, Sara leaned slightly to the side to peer under Catherine's desk. Seeing nothing there either, she returned her eyes to Catherine's, smirking as she pursed her lips in that Sidle way that Catherine usually found terribly adorable.

"Am I… interrupting something?" Sara asked knowingly, the smirk never leaving her face.

_Just me touching myself in my office while I think about you… _If possible, Catherine blushed even more at the thought.

"Not at all," she replied, holding the sides of her chair in a death grip. If she thought horny and pissed off was a bad combination, throwing her into an enclosed space with the brunette after having wound herself up had to be damn near lethal. Her knuckles were turning white as she used all her will power not to jump up and pin Sara against the wall.

"Your DNA results," Sara said, extending a manila folder to Catherine. She continued to grin, and Catherine became torn between the urge to slap her or fuck her, becoming all the more frustrated at the knowledge that she could get away with neither scenario. "Greg asked me to drop them off."

Catherine stood and took the folder, quickly thanking Sara as she opened it and pretended to read. Like she could really focus on DNA results right now…

"So, having fun?" Sara chirped. Catherine looked at her wide eyed, knowing Sara knew _exactly _what she had been doing. Though probably not who she'd been thinking of while she did.

"Don't you have work to do?" Catherine snapped defensively.

"Sure," Sara said devilishly, taking a step closer. "I'll let you get back to _business._"

"Don't mess with me Sidle," Catherine warned. "I'll get you back."

Sara leaned closer, close enough that Catherine could feel her breath on her ear, before whispering, "I can't wait," and leaving the room. Catherine shuddered involuntarily as she brought her hand up to her face, as though she could lock in the sensation of Sara's breath on her skin.

She threw the folder on to her desk and headed for the locker room, the mixture of throbbing and moisture between her legs making the simple act of walking a rather unpleasant feat. She grabbed her things from her locker and bolted to her car, heading for home.

No way in hell a quickie in her office was going to relieve anything now.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: You all thought I was just gonna leave it there!? Nonsense! Lol! I already had this chapter written up and waiting for you for today :) There is much yet to happen here... not sure exactly how much, but this is certainly not the last chapter either! :)_

_Thanks for the great reviews, glad to know my semi-switch of genre worked out!_

_

* * *

_Standing in the lab bathroom, Sara splashed her face with water for the second time, as the first had done little to clear her head. _Did that really just happen? _She silently questioned her reflection.

She had walked in on Catherine… 'doing herself.' Though she hadn't had the privilege of bearing witness to the actual event, she was a CSI. A damn good one. And her years of experience told her, she had indeed walked in on Catherine in a very… compromising moment.

Her flushed face, her heavy breathing. Initially Sara had wondered if maybe Catherine had a "visitor." But there was no one else in the room. What she wouldn't give to have been the one making Catherine feel that way, or to have been the willing victim of Catherine's hand. She bit her lip as she tried to fight off the growing want between her legs.

And when did she herself get so bold? Sure, teasing Catherine about being busted was a must. But where had she gotten the balls to lean into Catherine's ear, whispering that she couldn't wait for Catherine to "get her back?" She had to admit, she was quite proud of herself for having played it so cool.

But now, she felt anything but 'cool,' as she splashed water on her face for the third time. Nothing was quelling the desire. _Would it be wrong for two CSIs to feel themselves up at the lab on the same day? _She wondered. Deciding that it didn't matter, as no one but she herself would ever know, she slipped into a stall and flicked the lock into place.

She pictured what Catherine had been doing before she'd walked in. Imagined that instead of teasing and flirting, she could have shut the door, pinned Catherine against it and taken her right then and there. She imagined what Catherine would look like as she came, which caused Sara to cum herself.

She zipped and buttoned her pants, taking a moment to catch her breath before exiting the stall. She certainly wasn't about the get busted the way she'd busted Catherine.

She washed her hands and cooled her face with the water once more. Checking herself in the mirror to be sure she'd gotten rid of all the "evidence," and feeling at least momentarily relived, she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Sara," came Nick's agitated voice immediately as she appeared. "How long you been in there? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Sara fought the blush she felt creeping up her neck, knowing she had indeed been in the ladies room for quite a long time.

"Sorry," she muttered, "what's up?"

"We got a hit on our print," Nick explained, the agitation already gone. "Brass is pickin' the guy up now, we're meeting them down at P.D."

"Right," Sara said, relieved that Nick was oblivious to her activities. "Great. Let's go then."

They made their way to the Tahoe and got in, Nick behind the steering wheel. After a few minutes of driving in silence, Nick finally spoke.

"Hey, Sara, you there?"

"Huh? Yea, why?" she asked, confused.

"You seem distracted. And you let me drive," Nick replied, making Sara chuckle.

"I'm fine," she assured. Nick nodded, and another moment of silence ensued before he spoke again.

"You got any idea what's up with Catherine?"

"What?" Sara asked, trying not to get panicky.

"She clocked out early, then just bolted outta the lab."

"I have no idea what's wrong with Catherine," she said flatly.

Nick glanced at her briefly, then did a double take.

"Sara what do you know?" he pushed.

"Nothing, Nick!"

"Do too," he countered, glancing between Sara and the road. "Your face is bright red."

"Well, it's fucking hot in here!" Sara snapped, reaching over to crank up the AC, before crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"So… you don't wanna talk about it then?" Nick asked, smirking. His eyes were on the road, but Sara hoped he could feel her glaring.

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Only five reviews for chapter 2? A little disappointing indeed. However, since I am in a good mood, here is chapter 3, dedicated to the lovely five who reviewed :). Chapter 4 is already written and waiting to be published... though I may not be so forgiving the next time around... lol. _

_

* * *

_

Having finally exhausted herself, Catherine wilted into her bed, unable to move aside from her heavy breathing. She was certainly glad she decided to clock out and head home, because gratifying herself once simply hadn't cut it.

After providing herself her initial release, her brain momentarily cleared, and her thoughts began to wander. Though, they didn't wander particularly far, as they chose to settle on her most recent encounter with Sara Sidle. _She nearly walked in on me touching myself! _Catherine thought, the memory alone causing her face to burn. As the idea continued to swirl in her brain, the burn seemed to creep it's way lower, settling in her lower extremities. _Sara could have caught me, fucking myself in my office. Fucking myself… to thoughts of her. _

The idea of Sara catching her in the act- actually catching her with her hand down her pants, as she had been mere moments away from doing- aroused Catherine more than she would have thought. Her hand reclaimed it's place between her thighs, as she pushed two fingers inside herself. She imagined being caught, imagined Sara removing her hand from inside her pants to replace it with her own. She closed her eyes, pretending it was Sara's fingers thrusting in and out of her. She thanked god that no one else was home, as her second orgasm washed over her and she loudly cried out Sara's name.

This little crush she had on Sara was getting out of hand. It had started as simply little butterflies in her belly whenever Sara looked at her a certain way. But lately, instead of that innocent fluttering, she felt only a throbbing every time she saw Sara's face, or heard her voice. Even thinking about her, or hearing someone say her name seemed to leave Catherine feeling hot and bothered.

_What I wouldn't give for one night with Sara Sidle in my bed… _Catherine thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Upon waking to the sound of her alarm, Catherine was certainly agitated to find herself turned on again. Opting for a cold shower, as she had time for little else to resolve the issue, she set about getting herself ready for work. It had become quite the process as of late. Though she had no idea whether the brunette noticed her efforts or not, she couldn't bring herself to look anything less than sexy in front of Sara.

She arrived at the lab with time to spare, deciding to grab herself a cup of coffee before assignments. Stepping into the break room, Catherine once again came face to face with Sara, as she attempted to maintain her composure after the previous days events. Her efforts were in vain however, and her cheeks flushed as Sara caught her eye and gave her a smirk; that same, knowing smirk. She needn't even say more to tease her. But of course, she did.

"Good morning, Catherine," Sara beamed, her eyes full of amusement. "Sleep well after your _busy _shift last night?"

"Best sleep I ever had," she replied, attempting to sound sarcastic, then cringing as she heard the undertone of seduction in her voice. When she dared look at Sara again, she noticed she too had a faint pink glow about her cheeks. _Maybe two can play this game… _

"Assignments!" Grissom announced as he entered the room, Nick and Warrick trailing behind like his little ducklings.

Catherine saw Nick flash her a confused glance, no doubt on account of her rosy features. His eyes then flicked to Sara, who remained a similar shade to Catherine. Their eyes locked, and his mouth contorted into a mocking grin as Sara pursed her lips and cocked her head, shooting him a warning death glare.

"Warrick, Nick: B and E out in Henderson," Grissom proceeded, oblivious to the silent conversations taking place all around him as he passed the slip off to Warrick.

"Sara and Catherine; DB discovered in an alley just off the strip," he continued, holding out the piece of paper for one of the girls to take. Though neither did, as upon hearing who she was working with, Catherine's eyes became fixed on Sara, who's eyes were fixed on the table. Catherine caught Nick not-so-discreetly nudge Warrick with his elbow, as the two boys snickered at the intensifying color of Sara's cheeks.

Snapping out of her trance, Catherine stepped forward, dramatically snatching the paper out of Grissom's hand.

"Excellent," she said confidently, grinning as she finally caught Sara's eye.

_Oh yes, Ms Sidle. Two can definitely play at this game. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Alright my darklings! Here is chapter 4! And you little horndogs, I know you're waiting anxiously for the big moment, and i can only assure you it's coming... as soon as I know you want it as bad as Cat and Sara do! :) Hahaha.  
And I must say, I am personally rather pleased with this chapter, so I am interested to hear your thoughts on it :)_

_

* * *

__God damn, Nick, _Sara thought. _Damn him!_

She was having a perfectly good time making Catherine squirm. Then he just _had_ to go and call attention to the fact that her face was flushed, grinning like he'd just solved a fucking million dollar puzzle. And Catherine just _had _to use that sensual voice on her, making her blush to begin with. _Damn Catherine Willows too, while I'm damning people… damn Nick for being a smart-ass, and damn Catherine for… having a sexy ass!_

Sara continued to damn Catherine and her sexy ass as the woman bent over to pick up a shell casing from the pavement. Bent over at the waist. Sara was sure that just _had _to be to torment her. Who bends over like that to pick something off the ground? _And is she even wearing pants? Or does she just spray-paint them on every morning? _Sara wondered as she tore her eyes away. She focused her attention on loading the rest of the evidence into the boxes.

"Sara. Sara… Hey, Sara!" Catherine's exasperated voice finally registered in Sara's ears.

"What?" she snapped back.

"Uh, I said you're name like, a hundred times," Catherine quipped.

_Well, maybe I could pay attention better if you weren't shoving your spray-painted ass in my face!_

"Don't exaggerate, Catherine," Sara said flatly.

"Whatever. Are you ready to go, or should I grab my sleeping bag and set up camp for the night?"

Sara sent Catherine her squinty-eyed glare, then smirked.

"No, no. I'm ready. Besides, I think this is far too public an area for you and your 'nightly activities."

Catherine's eyes and mouth popped open simultaneously and then froze, her clear blue eyes following Sara as she stood.

"Close you're mouth, Catherine," Sara said, turning and walking towards the Denali to hide her growing smirk. "It's not attractive on you."

Sara stuffed her evidence in the trunk, then settled herself in the passenger seat, as a fuming Catherine took her place behind the wheel. They drove in silence a while, as Sara reveled in her victory over Catherine. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't resist prodding Catherine just a little more.

"You know, Cat, it's nothing to be ashamed of," she said in a mock-comforting tone. "Everybody does it." Her confidence began to fade as she saw the corners of Catherine's mouth curl slightly.

"Oh, really?" Catherine retorted, feigning shock. "Good to know. So, when's the last time you did it, Sidle?"

Sara's jaw hit the floor.

"At the lab?" she practically shouted, _genuinely_ shocked.

As Catherine broke out into an all out grin, Sara knew; she definitely shouldn't have pushed her.

"Well, well," Catherine jeered. "I was speaking more generally. But since you brought it up…"

"That's your thing, Catherine," Sara cut her off, fully aware she was lying through her teeth.

"No need to get so defensive, Sara. 'Everybody does it," she mocked Sara's earlier jab.

"Yea, well, not all of us feel the need to fuck ourselves at work!" Sara snapped in embarrassment. She didn't like this game anymore.

"Fuck you, Sara. I was teasing," Catherine retorted, obviously getting annoyed herself, then muttering, "you have to make everything so fucking _personal_."

"Mind your own business, Catherine."

"Learn to _knock, _Sara!"

"Oh, so now it's _my _fault that you decided to stick your hand down your pants without locking the door?" Sara shouted.

"My hand was not down my pants!" Catherine defended herself.

"Might as well have been! What'd I miss that one by? Thirty seconds? Fifteen maybe?"

_Is it wrong that this fight is completely turning me on? _Sara wondered, beginning to notice a slight aching in her pants. Could she help it that an angry Catherine was also a very sexy Catherine? With her flushed cheeks, her heavy breathing as she tried to keep from losing her cool… _Not so different from the way she looked when I busted her…_

"Fuck you, Sara," Catherine spat.

"Fuck _you_, Catherine! Oh, _my bad, _you've got that one covered."

With that, Catherine slammed on the breaks, ignoring the screaming horns of the cars that swerved to dodge her. She turned, waving a very angry finger in Sara's face.

"I warned you not to mess with me, Sara," she said through gritted teeth, "I _will _get you back."

"And I told you: I. Can't. Wait," Sara said defiantly, getting right in Catherine's face. They engaged in several moments of a staring contest, before a particularly belligerent horn snapped them back to reality. Catherine put the car back in motion, as they made their way back to the lab in silence, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife and smear it on toast.

_I really need to learn to keep my big mouth shut. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Merry Christmas my lovelies!! I am so pleased to be able to give you a little xmas update. My gift to you. And according to pipergilmore, it's the best chapter so far (though the best is yet to come! haha). So, enjoy reading, I'll be at work slaving away for the next few hours while you enjoy presents and fan fic... reviews make a nice present by the way :)_

_

* * *

_Catherine's temper had cooled considerably by the time they got back to the lab, though she certainly wasn't going to be the first to apologize. To be honest, she wasn't even all that mad. More… flustered. Sara certainly knew how to push her buttons, in all the best and worst ways. And discussing masturbation with Sara? Not just as a common human activity, but actually discussing her own 'sinful' act? It was definitely a turn on, to say the least. The _very_ least.

Not to mention the way Sara refused to back down, forcefully declaring once again that she "couldn't wait" for Catherine to exact her revenge. Catherine couldn't have denied the flood of arousal she felt in her panties upon hearing Sara repeat the statement, beginning to wonder just what Sara meant by it. The first time Catherine chalked it up to sarcasm; but this time? They were clearly discussing very sexual subject matter_. Surely Sara had to be aware of the implications of such a statement at a moment like that?_

She suppressed a shudder as she tried to repel the thought, willing herself to focus on the case file laid out in front of her. She was unsuccessful however, looking across the table to make sure Sara hadn't noticed. She had.

"You okay, Catherine?" she asked, sounding genuine. Those three words were the first to be spoken between them since their spat in the car, aside from the moments when discussion of the case became unavoidable. Catherine knew Sara well enough to know that this was as close to a peace offering as she was going to get. Sara wouldn't ever apologize. The simple act of speaking was her sole way of communicating that she was ready to end the dispute. Catherine decided to go along with it, mentally noting her victory.

"Of course," she replied, grinning seductively as she made eyes at Sara across the table. The fight being officially over, the game was back on, with another victory for Catherine as Sara blushed furiously under her gaze. The victory was short lived however, as Sara smiled lightly and bit her lip before averting her eyes. _What was that? _Catherine wondered. A shy Sara Sidle was the last thing she had expected. She was thrown for a loop by the expression that could only be described as 'adorable,' as she once again resisted the urge to take Sara right there on the conference room table.

She was saved from her thoughts by Warrick and Nick entering the room, followed by a chorus of 'hey's all around.

"How's the Henderson case coming?" Sara asked.

"Open and shut," Warrick replied. "How about you girls?"

"Barely opening," Catherine replied. "We just got the autopsy results back, still waiting on ballistics and trace."

"Shot execution style…" Nick recited to no one in particular as he read the file over Sara's shoulder. Suddenly Catherine had an idea.

"Sidle, on your knees," she commanded as she stood, leaving Sara starring up at her with wide eyes.

"_Excuse _me?" Sara snapped.

"I said, I want you. On. Your knees," Catherine repeated devilishly, pointing to the ground in front of her. Sara continued to stare at her in shock, as Catherine's grin contorted into a smirk.

"You… want to reenact the crime," Warrick tried to clarify, "right?"

"Right," Catherine stated simply, her gaze never wavering. "Sara?"

Finally seeming to catch on to the game, Sara smiled slightly before attempting to conceal it by pursing her lips. Slowly she rose from her chair, making her way around the table without ever breaking eye contact.

She didn't stop until she was standing directly in front of Catherine, their faces mere inches apart. She paused a moment, creating quite the dramatic effect, and causing Catherine's breath to hitch.

"Anything for you, Catherine," she finally said, obviously going for sarcastic, though her voice came out low and sexy. Catherine watched in obvious delight as Sara slowly sunk to her knees in front of her, both women now seeming to forget the other two occupants of the room.

"This is a good angle for you, Sara," Catherine said, in no way disguising the flirtatious tone in her voice, as Sara grinned.

"Is this where you want me, Catherine?" she asked, in a similarly flirtatious way, that sexy quality still present in her voice.

Catherine leaned down so they were nearly face to face, chancing a glance at Sara's lips before seductively whispering in her ear, "Oh yes, Sara. That is _exactly _where I want you."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They were indeed a lovely Christmas gift :). I already know you all are going to be mad at me for how this one ends... but I promise, I WILL be making it up to you VERY soon!!_

_

* * *

_"So, how long have you had the hots for Catherine?" Nick asked out of left field, causing Sara to choke on her coffee. She glanced around the room as she broke into a coughing fit, taking the opportunity to confirm that they were alone in the break room.

"I don't 'have the hots' for anyone," she finally replied, keeping her voice low.

"Yeah? So then what's this little dance you and Cath have been doing for god knows how long?" he pushed, smirking again.

"I don't dance," Sara said, side stepping the question and trying to leave out any hint of emotion in her voice.

"You know what I mean, Sara. You're trying to tell me the two of you haven't been flirting like crazy? Hell, you turn red every time she walks in the room," Nick continued. _The 'two of us?' So he thinks she's 'got the hots' for me too? _"Aw, look at that. Even talking about her makes you blush."

Sara brought a hand up to her cheek. She hadn't even realized she was blushing. _Must be getting used to the feeling by now, _she concluded.

"Stop it, Nick!" she pouted, "Just drop it, ok? There's nothing going on!"

"Nothing going on with what?" Catherine asked nonchalantly as she entered the room, heading straight for the coffee pot. Sara definitely felt her face burning now, as Nick seemed to be using every ounce of will power not to burst out laughing. Catherine filled her cup, then turned around as her gaze went from Sara, to Nick, then back again.

"Alright, what did I miss?" she asked, having not gotten an answer to her previous question.

"Nothing," Sara said through gritted teeth, willing Nick to drop dead from her glare.

Catherine frowned, obviously annoyed at being left out of the loop. The frown disappeared as she went into business mode.

"Sara, Grissom told me to let you know, I'll be taking the lead on that case you've been working," she said. "The missing child-star?"

"What?" Sara snapped, her face burning even brighter, though now from anger. "No, Catherine. That is _my _case! Why do you always try to one up me?"

"I'm not," Catherine replied, the frown returning in confusion. "Why would you think that, Sara?"

"Because, you always do this!" Sara shouted, "You have to flaunt your seniority to the point that you're shoving it in everyone's face!"

"I'm not _flaunting _anything!" Catherine retorted, her voice beginning to raise as well.

"Like hell you're not," Sara snapped, standing up from her chair and taking a step forward. "Just because you're a supervisor you think you can tell everyone what to do. And you think everyone will fall down at your feet and do as you command just because you're gorgeous."

Sara cringed and mentally kicked herself as her last statement registered in her ears. Catherine seemed momentarily taken aback by it as well, but she quickly recovered.

"The order came down from Ecklie," Catherine said through her teeth, moving in closer. "It's a high profile case, Sara."

"You could have said no," Sara said, "You know I could handle this case. But instead you have to swoop in and take it away from me!"

"I'm not 'taking it away.' You're still on the case, Sara. I want you on the case."

"Oh, so now I suppose I'm supposed to bow down and thank you."

Sara suddenly realized that both she and Catherine had been gradually advancing forward for the duration of the fight. Mere inches remained between them, and a quick glace at Nick showed he was worried he was going to have to break up an all out brawl.

"Ladies, calm down," he tried to reason, "let's all take a step back, come on now."

But neither backed off, and Sara certainly wasn't going to before Catherine.

"This is déjà vu, isn't it Nick?" Sara said, still staring at Catherine.

"Excuse me?" Catherine asked before Nick could reply.

"Julie Waters anyone?"

"What?" Catherine questioned, becoming more agitated by the second.

"Howard Delhomme? The case you stole from me and Nick after your little field trip in the desert?"

She could sense Catherine's anger growing. Once again she couldn't fight off the thought that Catherine looked damn hot when she was pissed off. Their proximity was also beginning to make it very difficult to keep up her end of the fight.

"Sara, that was ages ago!" Catherine yelled, exasperated. "Why can't you just let anything go? This isn't personal, it's just the way it is, and I _am _your superior, so you better learn to fucking deal with it or go home!"

Sara knew she was lost the second she looked at Catherine's lips. Suddenly, all she could think of was kissing Catherine. _What were we fighting about again? _They were so close, Sara wouldn't even have to step forward in order to claim Catherine's mouth. She was close enough to smell, close enough for Sara to feel her breath on her face. She was entirely too turned on, she wanted to kiss Catherine, and she knew she'd already lost the fight, given how long she'd been silently pondering Catherine's lips.

"Whatever," Sara finally puffed before storming out of the room. She had to get out of there, before she did something incredibly stupid.

She stormed her way right to the bathroom, into the stall she had become intimately familiar with the last few weeks.

She leaned back against the door, unbuttoning her pants and hastily and shoving her hand inside. She fought back a moan as she pushed her fingers inside herself and began moving them in and out, Catherine's face never leaving her mind.

She could feel herself getting close to the edge, desperately craving the release. But then she heard the bathroom door open and close, and she froze, feeling a wave of terror as she heard the familiar tapping of heels on the tile floor.

The foot steps came closer, as Sara frantically tried to control her breathing. The steps came to a stop, no doubt just outside her door. Sara held her breath, hoping she would just go away. There was silence a moment, before finally the intruder spoke.

"Open the door, Sara. I know you're in there."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Ok, I felt like a big meanie for where I left the last chapter, and I got this one finished so I just thought I'd go ahead and post it.  
Also, I hope you ravenous little beasts are happy now... here is the Cath/Sara sandwich you ordered... lol.  
This is by no means the end of the story either... ;)_

* * *

"Catherine?" came Sara's breathless voice from behind the door.

"No, it's the fucking tooth fairy. Open the door," Catherine called back.

"Can't a girl go to the bathroom in peace?"

_Busted, _Catherine thought herself, smirking at the stall door.

"I can see your feet, Sara," Catherine reasoned. "So unless you pee standing up, there's no way you are going to the bathroom."

"God, Cat! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"Just open the damn door, Sidle. I want to talk to you."

"Fine," Sara said. Catherine grinned as she heard a faint zipping sound, fairly certain she knew what was being zipped. The lock flicked, and Sara opened the door. Catherine noticed the red on her cheeks deepen as their eyes locked. She watched Sara vainly attempt to breath at a normal rate, and try to discreetly move one hand behind her back.

"Having fun?" Catherine asked, knowing Sara would catch the repetition of her own question.

"No," Sara replied, now starring at the wall above Catherine's head. "Just… thinking."

"About who?" Catherine asked, her grin expanding as Sara's wide eyes snapped back to her own. Sara just stared.

"I thought you couldn't wait for me to get you back, Sara," Catherine said mischievously, beginning to advance on Sara. "I didn't realize you were going to make it quite so easy for me."

Catherine didn't stop moving forward when she reached Sara, forcing the other woman to take a step backwards into the stall. Sara still said nothing, but Catherine noticed her shudder slightly as her breathing quickened.

"Jesus, Sara," Catherine whispered, leaning forward so her breath would tickle Sara's ear, "does fighting with me turn you on that much?"

"No," Sara whimpered. _Liar, _Catherine thought.

"So, you wouldn't want me to do this?" Catherine asked, reaching up and unbuttoning the top of Sara's pants. Sara made no protest. "Or this?" she continued, easing down Sara's zipper. "Or how about this?" Catherine slid her hand down Sara's pants, applying gentle pressure.

"Christ, Cat," Sara hissed, "shut the door."

Catherine grinned triumphantly, reaching back with her free hand to flick the lock into place. She maneuvered their bodies so Sara's back was against the wall, using her foot to kick the brunette's legs farther apart. Once satisfied with their position, Catherine began slowly massaging Sara's swollen mound.

"Now, tell me the truth, Sara," Catherine said, her voice low and needy. "Who were you thinking about while you were touching yourself?"

"You," Sara managed to whimper, "I always think about you."

Catherine rewarded Sara by increasing her pace, causing Sara to gasp as she pushed her hips forward, craving more. She looked so sexy, Catherine had to restrain herself from entering her right then. She couldn't wait to make Sara cum for her. But she wanted to play with her just a little more.

"And does fighting with me turn you on?" she asked, her breath coming out short as well.

"No," Sara replied, pausing as she tried to form a sentence, "_You _turn me on, Cat. Everything you do fucking turns me on."

Catherine thought that deserved an especially big reward, pushing two fingers as deep inside of Sara as she could, partially withdrawing them before repeating the action.

"Fuck, Catherine," Sara breathed.

She knew Sara had to be close, considering she'd gotten the party started early. Sara moaned loudly as Catherine continued to pump her fingers, using her thumb to apply pressure to Sara's clit. She put a finger up to Sara's lips to hush her, which Sara then sucked into her mouth. _God, that is sexy, _Catherine thought, feeling another flood of arousal as she watched Sara sucking her finger hungrily.

Catherine shoved a thigh between Sara's, using it to push her fingers deeper. A few more thrusts, and Catherine felt Sara cum all over her hand as her body arched off the wall, face contorted into a silent moan.

"Holy God," Sara panted when she finally came back down.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Catherine teased, pulling her hand out of Sara's pants, placing her fingers in her mouth. She closed her eyes, withdrawing them slowly as she savored the taste. If she never had Sara again, she would still remember that taste for as long as she lived.

"I hope you have a change of panties in your locker," Catherine beamed as she turned and reached for the lock. She was stopped short as Sara's arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her back from the door.

"What about you, Cat?" Sara whispered into her neck. "Who were you thinking about, that day in your office?"

"This sexy brunette I work with," Catherine replied playfully.

"Do you think about her often?" Sara asked, using one hand to gently cup between Catherine's legs, intensifying the throbbing sensation she already felt there.

"Constantly," Catherine panted. "Sara, please."

Sara undid Catherine's pants and buried her hand inside. She began stroking Catherine with a firm but gentle touch; just as Catherine had imagined she would. Catherine couldn't control her hips from bucking forward, causing Sara to end up with her back against the wall again.

"Oh god, Sara. Yes," Catherine moaned, "Please, Sara. Please just fuck me!"

Sara obliged, as Catherine felt her legs buckle beneath her, leaving Sara to support her weight. Propping a leg up on the toilet seat for leverage, she continued to thrust wildly, her cries continuing to escalate in volume.

"Shh, Cat," Sara warned, placing a hand over Catherine's mouth. She could smell Sara on that hand, realizing it was the one she'd been using to pleasure herself before Catherine walked in. The realization sent her crashing over the edge, as she felt her muscles spasm uncontrollably around Sara's hand.

As the waves of her orgasm died out, Catherine peeled Sara's hand away from her lips, taking those fingers into her mouth as well.

"C'mon, Cat," Sara said as Catherine felt her shudder. "We better get back, before they come looking for us."

Catherine nodded and wobbled her way out of the stall, her limbs still feeling slightly gelatin like. Both women washed their hands in silence. When they finished, they met at the paper towel dispenser. Their eyes locked, and Catherine felt the urge to kiss Sara, then refrained, suddenly realizing that through their entire experience, their lips hadn't come in contact once. _What does that mean? _Catherine wondered.

"Well, back to work," Sara said somewhat nervously.

"Yeah," Catherine said with a forced laugh. They stood for an awkward moment, Catherine still trying to decide whether or not it would be appropriate for her to kiss her coworker, before Sara turned and headed for the door.

"Meet you back in the conference room?" Sara called over her shoulder.

"Sure," Catherine replied, utterly clueless as to where they now stood.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Alright, usually I have pipergilmore take a look at these for me before I post them, but I felt bad that I couldn't get an update out yesterday, so I want to get this one up! That said, all mistakes are mine, happy reading, and thanks to everyone for all the reviews on chapter 7!_

_

* * *

_Sara tried hopelessly to wipe the grin off her face as she reentered the conference room. For all the times she'd imagined Catherine's hand down her pants, never once did she suspect that it could actually happen. Sure, it might be just a little awkward between them for now. There really isn't an established social guideline for how one is meant to behave after randomly having sex with their coworker in a bathroom stall. However, that was precisely the reason Sara wasn't particularly concerned with a little mild discomfort- she had just fucked Catherine Willows. Or, more accurately, Catherine Willows had fucked her, and she'd returned the favor. That grin definitely wasn't going away anytime soon.

Upon entering the room, Sara saw that Grissom had now joined Nick, who had obviously filled him in on the recent events. He turned to face her with a look of slight concern, though the expression immediately morphed into confusion.

"I thought you and Catherine were having some sort of dispute?" Grissom asked with a wave of his hand. Sara nodded.

"We did."

"And you're smiling because…" he started, the hand now beckoning her to complete the sentence. Sara paused, considering her words carefully before replying.

"We… resolved it," she told him. Nick shot her a suspicious glance, to which she pursed her lips playfully, silently informing him that he wasn't getting anything more out of her.

"So you're not upset about the case then," Grissom questioned, though it came out sounding more like a statement.

_Fuck the case, _Sara thought before replying, "Not at all. Glad to have Catherine on board."

"Good," Grissom said, looking as though he were deciding whether or not he believed her, then adding sternly, "Come to me if there are any… _issues_."

Sara nodded again as her supervisor left the room.

"What did you-" Nick started.

"Don't even ask, I'm not telling you," Sara cut him off.

Before he could object, Catherine came strolling back into the room. Sara felt her stomach flutter at the sight of her, her face turning its usual shade of red as their eyes briefly locked and Catherine sent her a quick, knowing smile.

She wished Nick wasn't in the room as she realized how badly she wanted to kiss Catherine. Sara could only imagine how good Catherine's lips would feel against her own. _Wait a minute- 'imagine?' _

Between all her celebrating over what had happened between them, she'd until now failed to notice what hadn't.

_I never kissed her? _Sara marveled. _Those lips that got me going in the first place… Catherine's lips… I never kissed them? _

She replayed the scene in her head over and over. But no, she hadn't kissed her once. _Was that my fault, or hers? What if she thinks I didn't want to kiss her? She can't think I just wanted a quick fuck in the bathroom… can she? Or maybe she didn't want to kiss me…_

Sara babbled through the possibilities in her mind. It had to have been more than just a quickie. There was too much electricity threatening to burn the air between them for it to have been something so shallow as that. She was certain of that. Almost.

"Sara. Sara Sidle," she heard Catherine calling, realizing the woman was now standing directly in front of her. _I really need to stop doing that… _

"Yeah," she replied, clearing her throat as she attempted to look unphased. Catherine chuckled, crinkling her brow slightly.

"Where do you go in that head of yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sara replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I have an idea," Catherine retorted. "So, are you?"

"Am I what?" Sara asked, knowing the question originated in the conversation she'd missed.

"Coming," Catherine clarified.

"Not currently," Sara shot with a sly smirk, which Catherine countered with her sexy half smile.

"Well, make sure you let me know when you're _ready,_" Catherine replied seductively. She turned and made her way to the door, her eyes remaining fixed on Sara's until she left the room.

This little teasing game is what had landed them in that stall in the first place. Sara figured if she played it cool and kept the banter going, maybe history could repeat itself. She could figure out just what it was Catherine wanted from her.

Sara then noticed Nick, still standing in the corner, with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What?" she snapped.

"You two do know we can see you, right?" he snickered.

Sara shot him what had to be his millionth death glare before following Catherine's path out of the room. She had more important things than Nick to worry about right now.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I really don't have much to pre-face this chapter with, except to extend another big thank you for the reviews! You all make my day ;)_

* * *

This was not how Catherine expected things to work out. She wasn't really sure what she _had _expected. Even anger from Sara's side would have left her less perplexed, though of course she had hoped her feelings were reciprocated. Instead things seemed to have landed somewhere in the middle. Sara acted as though nothing had happened between them, though she continued to throw out double entendres and innuendos for Catherine to pick up and attempt to piece together. _So why won't she acknowledge what happened when she's clearly not uncomfortable about it?_

She could also swear Sara was making it a point never to be alone with her. Catherine couldn't have asked her if she wanted to, not with out announcing their actives to the entire lab.

_It's been three days! _Catherine whined in her head, trying her hardest to focus on the video surveillance she'd been sifting through with Nick for what seemed to be endless hours. _Does she have any idea the torture she's inflicting on me?_

Glancing towards the hall, she noticed Sara across the way in the DNA lab, intently focused on whatever it was Greg was explaining to her. Two glass walls, black slacks, and a pair of panties were all that laid between Catherine and what she wanted most. That, and a metaphorical brick wall.

Taking advantage of the fact that Sara didn't know she was watching her, Catherine noted her slightly crinkled brow, they way she tucked the bangs that had come loose back behind her ear as she thoughtfully chewed her lip. The latter left Catherine mesmerized as she imagined taking that lip between her own teeth. She took advantage a little to long, turning away quickly when Sara looked up, as though she'd felt Catherine's eyes burning into her.

After a few moments she chanced another peek, only to see Sara mimic her actions and promptly look away. She noticed a small smile playing at the brunette's lips before she was forced to avert her eyes again as Sara looked up. Catherine couldn't help but chuckle a little as she realized how silly this little game of tag was. She turned to face the window once more, only this time Sara met her gaze and held it, sending a coy smile before she turned away, leaving Catherine with a fluttering feeling in her stomach. _Butterflies? _She pondered, noting their reappearance after months of pure arousal.

"You couldjust go _talk_ to her you know," Nick said, continuing to scan the footage. Catherine realized she'd missed anything he might have said in the last few minutes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Catherine said, feigning apathy.

"I'm talking about Sara," he replied, turning to face Catherine. "You think I don't know what's going on between you two?"

"She told you," Catherine said flatly, the irritation apparent in her voice. Nick paused, momentarily confused, before his lips curled into a knowing grin.

"Maybe I don't know as much as I thought," Nick said. Then, noting Catherine's confused expression he added, "Sara didn't tell me anything, Cath. I'm just saying, you two can sit here and bat your eyes at each other from across the hall, or you could just go over there and talk to her."

Catherine paused a moment, unsure how to react to Nick's apparent knowledge of the situation. Once again her eyes found Sara, and as the butterflies returned she decided she simply couldn't take this anymore.

"I'm going to go check on our DNA results," she lamely excused herself as she stood.

"Uh-huh, 'DNA results.' You do that," Nick said mockingly, Catherine pointedly ignoring him as she made her way across the hall, popping her head into the DNA lab.

"Sara, can I see you in my office?" she called.

"What for?"

"I…" Catherine paused, looking at Greg, "need to talk to you."

"Sure," Sara said nonchalantly, handing a slip of paper back to Greg before making her way to the door.

Catherine stepped into her office and Sara followed, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Is this going to be like our last 'talk?" Sara asked flirtatiously.

"I forgot to tell you something," Catherine replied, mimicking Sara's tone and smiling mischievously as she took a step forward.

"What's that?" Sara asked, her voice faltering slightly.

Catherine cupped Sara's face briefly before crushing their lips together, kissing her hard as she pinned Sara against the door. Immediately Catherine felt arms snake around her body, hands trailing up her back until they landed in her hair, pulling Catherine even closer. She heard herself let out a small whimper as she parted her lips, allowing Sara to slip her tongue between them.

The kiss was fevered and sultry, their tongues engaged in a perpetual battle. Catherine let a low moan escape her throat as she felt Sara's thigh come up between her legs, unconsciously pushing herself against.

The two women jumped apart as they were interrupted by someone trying to open the door their bodies were pressed against. Catherine giggled as Sara let out a frustrated groan before yanking the door open.

"Dammit, Nick! What?"


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey all! Sorry for no update yesterday, I really hate doing that to ya, but I have been ridiculously sick, and it just wasn't coming to be last night! I thought this might be the last chapter, but looks like I still got one more coming for ya ;) As always, thank you to all you wonderful reviewers, you guys are the best!_

_

* * *

_Sara realized the harsh tone she'd taken with Nick a moment too late. He looked stunned by the outburst initially, but after taking in the appearance of the two women, it was obvious that he became fully aware of what he had interrupted.

"Please, carry on," he snickered. "Don't stop on my behalf."

Any remorse Sara had felt for lashing out at him dissipated at his remark, and she shoved her hand firmly into his shoulder. This only made him laugh harder.

"Kiddies, play nice," Catherine cooed, combing her fingers through her tussled hair. "What's up, Nicky?"

"When you have a spare moment," he began, adding a little cough for effect, "I found something in the footage you both may want to take a look at."

"Well, let's see it," Catherine replied, much to Sara's dismay. As Catherine moved around behind her to follow Nick, she discreetly ran a hand along Sara's back side. Sara found herself instantly forgiving her and becoming all the more frustrated simultaneously, shuddering at the tiny gesture.

Once in the AV lab, Sara found it was entirely impossible for her to focus on what Nick was showing them. Catherine chose to stand directly next to her, well inside Sara's bubble. Not that she minded. _Catherine can pop my bubble any time, _she thought to herself, suppressing a grin. The problem was that Catherine's arm constantly grazed against her own, then disappeared, leaving Sara focused only on how to covertly regain the contact.

Any thought that this may have been unintentional on Catherine's part was banished as Sara suddenly felt fingers tracing tiny circles on her back. A glance towards the woman at her side showed Catherine watching her out of the corner of her eye, a sly smile on her lips.

"You have to stop," Sara mouth at Catherine, reaching behind herself to still the hand at her back. Catherine smiled and shook her head 'no' as she tangled her fingers with Sara's behind them.

The sound of someone clearing their throat at the door forced them to pull apart and turn around, revealing a puzzled and amused looking Warrick.

"Since when do you two stand around holding hands?" he asked, making Sara blush.

"Probably about the same time they started making out in Catherine's office," Nick replied, sounding a little to pleased with himself for Sara's liking.

"Christ, Nick!" Sara snapped, "You really need to shout it from the roof top?"

"What?" he asked innocently, "He knows what's up just as well as I do."

"Yeah, you all aren't exactly discreet," Warrick confirmed.

"Plus, it's kind of hot," Nick muttered, snickering again. Sara turned and punched him in the shoulder again, this time hard enough to earn her an 'ouch' from Nick.

"I have to go take Lindsey to school," Catherine announced. "I'll see you guys later," she finished, sending Sara a little wink as she walked out of the room.

Both boys looked at Sara expectantly after Catherine had gone.

"Uh-uh," Sara said with an annoyed chuckle. "I'm not telling either of you a _damn _thing!"

"Just about says it all, doesn't it?" Warrick sneered, causing Sara to huff and walk out of the room. She decided to burry herself in the case until the end of shift.

An hour later, she still had accomplished next to nothing. She found herself having to reread every line two or three times as her mind seemed to only want to focus on thoughts of Catherine. Shift was over anyway, and she thought maybe she would go ahead and leave on time for once.

Just as she gave up on the file in front of her, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She stared at the caller ID a moment, smiling as she felt her heart rate speed up upon seeing Catherine's name on the screen.

"Hey," she said into the phone, knowing her smile was apparent in her voice.

"Hey, you," Catherine said sweetly. "What are you doing?"

"Working," she replied. Catherine chuckled.

"I should have figured as much."

"What are you doing?" Sara asked, finding she was having trouble thinking of something to say.

"I was just thinking about you," Catherine replied without hesitation.

"Yeah?" Sara knew you couldn't have slapped the grin off her face at that point.

"I was just curious if, um," Catherine began, sounding almost nervous, "well, I was just wondering what it is we've been doing."

"How do you mean?" Sara asked, fairly certain she knew, but wanting to be sure.

"I mean, are we just fooling around? Or is it… more?"

Sara's grin stretched to impossible limits at Catherine's hopeful tone.

"Well, I don't know, Cat," she teased. "Is it more?"

"I'd like it to be," came her reply.

"Me too," Sara said sincerely.

"Good," Catherine said, the confidence and seduction returning to her voice. "Come over. Now."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: My deepest apologies for making you all wait so long on this one! I am out of town, and today was the first moment I had to finish the chapter and to post it! Please, forgive me :)  
I do hope it is up to par!_

* * *

Catherine paced around the house as she waited for Sara to arrive, fussing and rearranging things that didn't need fixing. She'd lost track of how many times she'd checked herself in the mirror, combing her fingers through her hair for the umpteenth time. She told herself to relax; they'd done this before, after all. On top of that, she knew Sara wanted her, and a stray piece of furniture or an unruly wisp of hair wasn't going to change that.

She jumped as she heard a car pull into the driveway, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans as she heard the door slam shut. _Just breathe, _she told herself as she made her way to the door. She pulled it open to reveal Sara, hand poised to knock. Catherine mentally kicked herself for being too eager, but the thought melted away as she saw Sara's grin.

"Hey," Catherine managed to breathe out.

"Hi," Sara said, standing in the doorway a moment longer before taking a step inside. She barely had the door shut behind her before Catherine had peeled her own shirt off and propelled herself into Sara. She kissed her hungrily, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck as Sara scooped her into her arms. Catherine found herself sighing softly, taking great delight in the feel and taste of Sara's lips. As their tongues feverishly explored one another's mouths, Catherine wondered how she'd ever managed to resist the temptation that is Sara Sidle for as long as she had.

"I thought you wanted 'more," Sara teased, lowering Catherine back to the ground as she ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair.

"We'll get to that in a minute," Catherine panted, pulling Sara back to her and reclaiming her lips. Her hands moved to Sara's waist, finding the hem of her shirt, then pulling the offending article up and over Sara's head. She ran her hands down Sara's front, making her shudder as she placed light kisses on her chest before capturing her lips again.

Catherine turned them around, pushing Sara further into the house, never relinquishing Sara's lips from her own. Catherine had intended to steer them to her bedroom, though they only made it as far as the stairs before Sara's heals hit the bottom step and she went down. Catherine followed, not the least bit phased by the fumble, finding herself straddling Sara's lap.

"Far enough," she said against Sara's lips, kissing her firmly once more before moving her lips to Sara's neck. Slowly Catherine kissed her way down, over her collar bone and chest. When her lips reached the front of Sara's bra, she reached around to unclasp it, tossing it carelessly into the room behind her.

Sara's breathing was becoming more and more erratic, and she let out a sharp gasp as Catherine claimed a nipple with her mouth. She sucked and licked until Sara began to whimper before moving to the other side. Satisfied with Sara's response, Catherine continued her decent, kissing a trail down her body to her belly button. There she paused to look up at Sara, seeing the brunette looking down on her amorously. Even now, that look sent the butterflies fluttering in Catherine's stomach as she grinned, biting her lower lip shyly.

Turning her attention back to her mission, she undid the front of Sara's pants, lightly dragging her fingers along her backside as she slid them over her hips. Catherine slipped the clothing over Sara's feet, letting them pool at the bottom of the steps while she slowly kissed her way back up the inside of one thigh.

"God, Cat," Sara whimpered, as Catherine felt her tremble slightly under her lips. "How do you do this to me?"

Catherine grinned triumphantly, letting her hot breath tease Sara's skin where Catherine knew the woman was longing to be touched.

Rather than potentially ruin the moment with some incoherent reply, Catherine leaned forward, stroking her tongue up between Sara's legs. She flicked her tongue over the swollen nub, eliciting something between a cry and a moan from Sara.

Sara's hands moved to Catherine's head, pulling on her hair then pulling her closer. She continued working her tongue until she was sure Sara was close to the edge, then removed her lips from their spot between her legs. She could sense Sara's disapproval at the loss of contact, though the woman seemed to be lacking in motor skills. Sliding her way back up, Catherine placed a reassuring kiss on Sara's lips, before gently sliding two fingers inside of her.

Sara cried Catherine's name again, and Catherine thought she could get very used to hearing her name ripped from Sara's lungs that way. Her name had never sounded quite so wonderful as it did coming from Sara's lips that moment.

It only took a few thrusts of Catherine's fingers before Sara cried out, arching her back so only her head as feet maintained contact with the steps, while Catherine felt her convulsing around her fingers.

Sara eased her body back down on to the stairs as Catherine eased her back down to earth. Sara's breathing was still irregular, and Catherine expected her to take a moment to right herself before continuing on. Instead, Sara immediately grabbed the back of Catherine's head, crushing their lips back together.

The throbbing Catherine felt between her legs was becoming unbearable, intensifying every second that Sara kissed her. She wondered if Sara could send her over the edge with just her kisses, though she didn't get to wonder long as she felt a hand between her thighs. She knew just how wet she was at that moment, she knew Sara could feel it, and she hoped Sara knew that it was all for her. No one else had made her feel this way in so long. _If ever, for that matter, _Catherine noted.

She was already on the edge when she felt Sara's fingers slip inside of her. _Sara's perfect fingers, _she thought, praying they would be the only fingers that would ever touch her that way again.

Knowing she was only moments away from climax, Catherine quickly grabbed Sara's hand, withdrawing the fingers out from between her legs. She saw the look of concern on Sara's face before quickly explaining.

"Sara, if you do that I'm going to cum right now," she said, relieved to see Sara's concern melt away. "And we've barely gotten started… I want to make it last."

"That may be, Cat," Sara said, grinning as she moved to her fingers to tease Catherine's opening again. "But the great part is that even if you finish now, we can just start over again. We can make it last all day."

"Promise?" Catherine breathed, trying to refrain from pushing herself down on Sara's fingers.

"Promise. And I want you to cum, Cat," Sara said into Catherine's ear, pushing her fingers back inside. "Right now."

Only moments later, Catherine did just that, gripping Sara tightly as she felt her orgasm ripping through her body. She collapsed onto Sara's chest, breathing heavily into her neck.

"God, Sara," Catherine panted. "I don't think just imagining you with me could ever suffice again."

"Well, I think I'm up to the task of being here in person," Sara replied, "as long as you want me to be."

Catherine grinned and leaned forward, sucking Sara's lower lip as she kissed her sweetly.

"Sara, I don't want anybody else."

* * *

_The End! Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, with special thanks to Piper Gilmore, Chelsee6, wee idgie, Myx Nyx, and cathandsaraforever55 for all of your constantly awesome and in depth reviews :) I really appreciate them! And big thanks to the rest of you who reviewed every chapter as well, I love ya all :)_


End file.
